Ice Hunters
The Ice Hunters are a group of tribes in Legends of Chima that specialize in ice attacks. As a result of them using Ice Powers and being frozen in the Gorge of Eternal Depth of Ice upon being defeated by the Phoenix Tribe, each of the Ice Hunters lost their flesh (the parts where they lost some flesh is represented by the purple on their bodies) and exposed bones (which are shown through their blue transparent parts). The Ice Tribes want to freeze all of Chima so that they can live in cold temperatures. Saber-Tooth Tiger Tribe The Saber-Tooth Tiger Tribe is the leading tribe of the Ice Hunters. * Sir Fangar - The cold-hearted leader of the Saber-Tooth Tiger Tribe who has a transparent left arm and a transparent right leg. In a flashback, it was revealed that he was top pupil of the Phoenix Tribe in ancient times. So filled with knowledge he felt the only thing left for him to accomplish was conquest. Fluminox and the other Phoenix banished them to the Gorge of Eternal Depth of Ice using the power of the "Illumination." Hundreds of years later, Sir Fangar is accidentally reawakened by Scorm, and with the Scorpion's loads of CHI that they dumped, he managed to revive his hunters. He along with other members the Ice Hunters are shown to know nothing about Chi and they Chi'd Up by eating them as seen when Sir Fangar first swallowed one during the first fight with the Tribes of Chima. He wants Li'Ella to become his Queen, and thinks that she should find him desirable despite his greater age and his role in burning down her home village during the ancient wars between the Phoenix and the Hunters. Determined to prevent the Phoenix from unleashing another Illumination against him, he convinces Tormak to steal an ancient map with directions to the hidden Fire Harnesses that produce the needed energy. However, the artifact's built in security measures result in an explosion that turns Tormak into the fearsome Panthar, though Fangar was satisfied that the Phoenix wouldn't be able to use it to find the Fire Harnesses needed for an illumination. His wedding to Li'Ella was then thwarted by the united tribes, though a wandering Flinx soon wandered into a trap set by the Hunters at the frozen over Gorge of Eternal Depth, which lured in Fluminox and others attempting to save him. * Stealthor - Stealthor is the general of the Saber-Tooth Tiger Tribe. He has dark grey fur and a transparent left arm. He used to be the stealthiest of the group until the transparent bones he obtained started to give him away. * Strainor - Strainor is a member of the Saber-Tooth Tiger Tribe. He has a transparent left leg. Strainor is responsible for Sykor and has a tendency to be dragged around by Sykor. * Sykor - Sykor is a feral member of the Saber-Tooth Tiger Tribe chained on a leash that is owned by Strainor. Sykor has a tendency to drag Strainor around. Sykor appears to be the strongest of the Saber-Tooth Tiger Tribe since he was shown to knock down a Chi'd up Lagravis and freeze a group of Lion Warriors. Mammoth Tribe The Mammoth Tribe are the strongest warriors of the Ice Hunters, but also the most simple-minded. As such, they developed an unlikely friendship with the Rhino Tribe during one battle. * Maula - Maula is the Queen of the Mammoth Tribe who has a transparent right leg. She is the mother of Mungus and Mottrot. She speaks with a country accent and is always seen with her sons where she favors Mungus over Mottrot while being protective of them at the same time. * Mungus - Mungus is the Price of the Mammoth Tribe with an icy trunk. Mungus is the younger brother of Mottrot and son of Maula. He is the biggest of the Ice Hunters where it took three Chi Orbs to reawaken him from his frozen sleep. Mungus is strong enough to flip over Rogon's truck as seen during the Ice Hunters' first fight with the Tribes of Chima. He is very childish as seen with him playing in the snow and making snow angels. Despite Mungus' childish ways, Maula favors Mungus more than Mottrot. Mungus is sweet, friendly, and happy all the time....unless Maula tells Mungus to attack something in which case he charges forward and crushes it flat. His quote is, "Mungus make the hurting. Happy, happy!" * Mottrot ''' - Mottrot is the Prince of the Mammoth tribe who is the son of Maula and the older brother of Mungus. He has a transparent left arm and a transparent right leg. He competes with Mungus to be his mother's favorite, but she prefers Mungus, despite Mottrot's brilliance. His role is similar to Crooler, a gifted child with great ideas grown up in the shadow of a younger more respected sibling, however, he does not oppose his tribes. Vulture Tribe The '''Vulture Tribe are the extremely patient master spies of the Ice Hunters. * Vardy - Vardy is the leader of the Vulture Tribe who has a transparent left arm. He likes crossword puzzles, making origami, and can whistle. Vardy uses his patience as his greatest strength much to the dismay of Sir Fangar, but he is still high in the ranks. He developed a rivalry with Cragger, who was impulsive and wanted to fight, while he just patiently waited for him to fall. His patience once went so far, that he ordered his troops to wait for hours in order to battle the bears, who were asleep the whole time, and defeated in seconds when they actually attacked. Later, Fangar entrusted him to be his and Li'Ella's wedding planner, and he goes over the top and plans the wedding on top of Spiral Mountain, where Razar spots him. He seemed to know more about weddings than any other hunter and he was angered when the tribes of Chima crashed it. * Voom Voom - Voom Voom is an upbeat member of the Vulture Tribe with a transparent right leg. He is always an optimist about everything, much to the annoyance of his best friend Vornon. Given the pair's completely opposite views on life, it is unknown why they seem to get along. * Vornon - Vornon is a depressed Vulture with a transparent left arm and a transparent right leg. He always expects to things to go against him and is usually right as everything seems to explode in his face or fall on him more often than his friend VoomVoom. Gallery 5702015124041 D.png|Mungus Toyline Sir Fangar.jpg|Sir Fangar Ice Hunters (Chima Animated).png Mungus (Chima Animated).png|Mungus (Chima Animated) Vardy (Chima Animated).png|Vardy (Chima Animated) Ice Hunters' Leaders.png|Leaders: Sir Fangar, Vardy & Maula Fangar's Trophy-Room.png|Sir Fangar's trophy room Mammoth Soldier 2.png Mammoth Soldier 1.png Vulture Soldier.png Ice Bears Are in Ice.png|Frozen Ice Bear tribe. Category:Teams Category:Lego Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Brutes Category:Evil from the Past Category:Undead Category:Power Hungry Category:Humanoid Category:Fighters Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Barbarian Category:TV Show Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Hostile Species Category:Elementals